Many sensor arrays have been assembled to transmit information about physical quantities such as temperature, pressure, force, velocity, chemical composition, sound intensity, vibration, etc. Such arrays are used in environmental mediums, production processes, operating machinery, and in living organisms. Most sensor arrays require a multitude of conductors, each to receive power and to transmit measurement data to complex signal processing and display equipment. Differing types of sensors have different operating powers, dynamic ranges, and outputs that can be electrical current, voltage, or resistance, and they have a wide range of output impedances. These variations require a corresponding variety of signal processing equipment. Some oceanographic sensor arrays have been developed that use inductive coupling of multiplex signals on common transmission lines which have reduced the bulk of the transmission lines but inceases the cost and complexity of the sensors. More modern systems have applied semiconductor technology to sensor arrays with some improvement in cost and bulk. Analog-to-digital converters which are used to convert sensor output voltages to digital counts already exist, but require additional semiconductor chips to provide addressing, serial or digital outputs, and control of the operation. Some microcomputers have analog-to-digital converters built in, but again require additional chips for unique addressing, and serial or parallel outputs, and they have a more limited capability than the chip to be described in this disclosure.